Terry Crews
Terry Alan Crews Leben folgt... Filmografie Filme *2000: The 6th Day als Vincent *2001: Training Day als Gang Mitglieder *2002: Mann umständehalber abzugeben! oder: Scheiden ist süß als Vernon *2002: Friday After Next als Damon *2003: Deliver Us from Eva als Big bartender *2003: Malibu's Most Wanted als 8 Ball *2003: How to Get the Man's Foot Outta Your Ass als Big T *2004: Starsky & Hutch als Porter *2004: Soul Plane als Thug (Flugbegleiter) *2004: White Chicks als Latrell Spencer *2005: Spiel ohne Regeln als Cheeseburger Eddy *2005: Harsh Times - Leben am Limit als Darrell *2006: Alibi als Crazy Eight *2006: Behind the Smile als Big James *2006: Die Bankdrücker als Pokerspieler #1 *2006: Living High - Was für ein Trip! als Cold Crush *2006: Klick als singender Fahrer *2006: Idiocracy als President Camacho *2006: Inland Empire als Street Person #3 *2007: Norbit als Big Jack Latimore *2007: How to Rob a Bank (and 10 Tips to Actually Get Away with It) als Officer DeGepse *2007: Who's Your Caddy? als Tank *2007: Balls of Fury als Freddy *2008: Street Kings als Detective Terrence Washington *2008: Get Smart als Agent 91 *2009: Terminator: Die Erlösung als Captain Jericho *2009: Middle Men als James *2009: Gamer als Hackman *2010: The Expendables als Hale Caesar *2010: Lottery Ticket als Jimmy, der Fahrer *2011: Brautalarm als Boot Camp Instructor *2012: The Expendables 2 als Hale Caesar *2013: Terry Crews: Magazine Editor/Angry Black Man (Kurzfilm) *2013: Earl Scouts (Kurzfilm) als Earl Devereaux *2014: The Single Moms Club als Branson *2014: Draft Day - Tag der Entscheidung als Earl Jennings *2014: Urlaubsreif als Nickens *2014: The Expendables 3 als Caesar *2014: Reach Me - Stop at Nothing als Wilson *2015: M4M: Measure for Measure als Soldat *2015: Die lächerlichen Sechs als Chico *2016: Aztec Warrior als Juan Claudio *2017: Sandy Wexler als "Bedtime" Bobby Barnes *2017: Where's the Money als Onkel Leon *2018: Sorry to Bother You als Sergio *2018: Deadpool 2 als Bedlam *'(post-production)': John Henry Serienauftritte *1999: Battle Dome (1 Episode) als T-Money *2002: The District - Einsatz in Washington (1 Episode) als Atticus King *2003: Platinum als Baby *2004: CSI: Miami (1 Episode) als Craig Waters *2005: What's Up, Dad? (1 Episode) als Darryl *2005: All of Us (1 Episode) als Parker *2005 - 2009: Alle hassen Chris (88 Episoden) als Julius *2010 - 2012: Are We There Yet? (73 Episoden) als Nick Persons / Nick Kingston-Persons / Nick / ... *2012: The Newsroom (5 Episoden) als Lonny Church *seit 2013: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (112 Episoden) als Terry Jeffords *2013: Real Husbands of Hollywood (1 Episode) als Terry Crews *2013: Second Generation Wayans (1 Episode) als Mike Williams *2013: Scary Movie 5 als Martin Jacobs *2013: Arrested Development (5 Episoden) als Herbert Love *2013 - 2014: Drunk History (2 Episoden) als Joe Louis / Donald 'Cinque' DeFreeze *2015: Scheer-RL (Mini-Serie, 1 Episode) als P-Diddy *2017: Good Game (2 Episoden) als Terry Crews *2017: Do You Want to See a Dead Body? (1 Episode) als Terry Crews *2018: Portlandia (1 Episode) als Border Guard Crews Synchronisation *2005-2007: The Boondocks (3 Episoden) als Mann auf dem Parkplatz / Gesundheitsinspektor / Defendant *2011, 2014: American Dad (2 Episoden) als Heinrich Brown *2012: The Expendables 2 (Videospiel) als Hale Caesar *2013: Saints Row IV (Videospiel) als Benjamin King *2013: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen 2 als Earl Devereaux *2013: Der ultimative Spider-Man (2 Episoden) als Blade *2013: Regular Show - Völlig abgedreht (1 Episode) als Broc Stettman *2014: VeggieTales: Celery Night Fever *2014: Hulk und das Team S.M.A.S.H. (1 Episode) als Blade *2018: Craig of the Creek (3 Episoden) als Duane *'(pre-production)' 2019: Crackdown 3 (Videospiel) als Commander Jaxon *'(filming)': The Willoughbys Videos *2008: Get Smart - Bruce und Lloyd völlig durchgeknallt (Video) als Agent 91 *2013: Major Lazer: Scare Me (Musikvideo) *2015: Kendrick Lamar: These Walls (Musikvideo) *2017: Xbox E3 2017 Briefing (Video) als Commander Jaxon *2017: Katy Perry Feat. Nicki Minaj: Swish Swish (Musikvideo) Trivia *Terry rief in den Drehpausen ständig "NINE NINE", um seine Kollegen "wach zu halten". Dann wurde dieser Ruf auch in die Serie aufgenommen. Melissa Fumero's Tweet Social Media 100px|link=https://www.facebook.com/realterrycrews/ 100px|link=https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0187719/ 100px|link=https://www.instagram.com/terrycrews/?hl=de 100px|link=https://twitter.com/terrycrews Weitere Darsteller Nachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Hauptbesetzung Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Männlicher Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Hauptdarsteller) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Hauptdarsteller) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Hauptdarsteller) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Hauptdarsteller) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Hauptdarsteller) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Hauptdarsteller)